Die Hochzeitsnacht-Koinzidenz
by urban countrygirl
Summary: Die verrückteste Hochzeit, die Pasadena je gesehen hat und definitiv der schönste Tag in Amys Leben. Auch Sheldon ist überaus glücklich, aber das hat noch einen anderen Grund! (Shamy)


Hinweis:  
Die Geschichte kann als Nachfolger von „Das Antrags-Dilemma" gesehen werden, ist aber auch für sich allein stehend verständlich. Zeitlich ist sie nach Ende der 9. Staffel, vor Beginn der 10. Staffel angesiedelt.

„Fertig!" Mit einem glücklichen Seufzer zog Amy den Faden aus der Nadel, mit der sie soeben die in monatelanger Arbeit entstandenen Teile ihres selbstgehäkelten Brautkleides zusammengefügt hatte und schnitt den restlichen Faden ab. Prüfend hielt sie das Kleid in die Höhe und dankte still ihrer Mutter, die sie schon in ihrer frühen Kindheit an die Arbeit mit (Häkel-) Nadel und Faden herangeführt hatte.

Schöner hätte sie sich ihr Brautkleid selbst in ihren wildesten Kleinmädchenträumen nicht ausmalen können. Es bestand komplett aus cremefarbener Häkelspitze, war schmal geschnitten und mit einer winzigen Schleppe, breiten Trägern und einem für Amys Verhältnisse ungewöhnlich tiefen Ausschnitt ausgestattet. Dazu gehörte, falls es kühl werden sollte, ein Jäckchen mit kurzen Ärmeln im gleichen Stil.

Bald würde sie dieses wunderschöne Ensemble auf ihrer Hochzeit tragen. Penny und Bernadette würden ihr ein nahezu nuttiges (sie würden es zwar als dezent und absolut angemessen bezeichnen, aber Amys Mutter hatte ihr schließlich schon vor langer Zeit erklärt, woran man die leichten Mädchen erkannte) Make-Up verpassen, ihre zuvor leicht gewellten Haare am Hinterkopf eindrehen und zum Schluss Amys Diadem auf ihrem Haupt platzieren. Sie würde eine der schönsten Bräute sein, die die Welt je gesehen hatte. Ein lange, viel zu lange gehegter Traum wurde endlich wahr.

Zwei Wochen später war es soweit. Der große Tag der Hochzeit, die unter dem Motto „geliebte(r) Wissenschaft(ler/in)" stattfand, war da. Amy hatte sich immer ausgemalt, wie Sheldon sie zum ersten Mal in der Kirche (auf eine kirchliche Hochzeit hatte seine Mutter bestanden), unmittelbar vor der Trauung, in ihrem Brautkleid sehen würde. Am Arm eines netten älteren Mannes (ihr Vater war bereits verstorben, als sie noch ein kleines Mädchen war) würde sie den Mittelgang der Kirche entlangschreiten, alle Augen wären auf ihr bezauberndes Äußeres gerichtet und vorne am Altar würde Sheldon mit leuchtenden Augen auf sie warten.

Doch als sie die Thematik einmal in Sheldons Gegenwart angesprochen hatte, hatte der sie in seiner unnachahmlichen Art darüber aufgeklärt, dass die Tradition des Brautführers noch aus der Zeit herrührte, als die Braut als eine Ware betrachtet worden war, die bei der Hochzeit den Besitzer wechselte (bei gleicher Gelegenheit waren für gewöhnlich auch Nutzvieh oder Geldstücke in beträchtlicher Stückzahl ausgetauscht worden). Amy hatte davon zuerst nichts hören wollen, der Brautführer gehörte für sie zur Hochzeit wie das weiße Kleid oder die sechsstöckige Torte, doch mit der Zeit wurde sie nachdenklich und ließ sich das Ganze noch einmal durch den Kopf gehen.

Sie hatte sich schon immer als emanzipierte und selbstständige Frau, ja nahezu als Feministin, betrachtet, lebte seit langer Zeit unabhängig von ihrer Mutter in ihrer eigenen Wohnung und war jetzt seit vielen Jahren mit Sheldon liiert. Eigentlich war sie es doch, die nun ihren Freund mehr oder weniger aus der Obhut seiner Mutter übernahm und zukünftig versorgen würde. Streng genommen wäre es somit also nur konsequent, wenn Sheldon von seiner Mutter in die Kirche geführt würde und sie ihn dann dort von ihr in Empfang nehmen würde (von dieser Lösung konnte sie allerdings weder Sheldon noch dessen Mutter überzeugen).

Wäre es unter diesen Umständen dann nicht vielleicht angemessen, wenn sie bei ihrer Hochzeit zusammen mit Sheldon auf den Altar zugehen würde, wie es vielerorts in Europa üblich war? Diese Variante hätte sogar den Vorteil, dass der große, eigentlich ja sehr intime Moment, in dem Sheldon Amy zum ersten Mal in ihrem Brautkleid sehen würde, und in dem er möglicherweise sogar von seinen Gefühlen überwältigt werden, Panik bekommen und flüchtig werden könnte, im Privaten stattfinden und nur ihnen beiden gehören würde.

Die Idee gefiel Amy immer besser und auch Sheldon war davon sehr angetan, minderte sie doch die Gefahr, in Anwesenheit anderer Menschen als Amy irgendwelche Formen von Schwäche zeigen zu müssen. Sie einigten sich darauf, dass Amy Sheldon zuhause abholen würde, dieser würde ihr dann dort den Brautstrauß überreichen, den er zuvor für sie aussuchen würde, dann würden sie zusammen zur Kirche fahren und dort gemeinsam ihren Weg zum Altar antreten.

Nun war es also soweit. Amy, ein Bild von einer Braut, klopfte an Sheldons Wohnungstür. Sie war so nervös wie bei ihrem „ersten Mal" und zitterte am ganzen Körper. Sie hoffte, dass Sheldon nicht wieder auf die Idee kommen würde, dass ihr kalt sei, sonst würde er sie womöglich noch dazu drängen, seine lange, rote Thermo-Unterwäsche unter das Kleid anzuziehen. Doch er bemerkte ihr Zittern gar nicht, denn augenblicklich öffnete er die Tür und warf sich mit einem „Amy, wie gut dass du endlich da bist, wäre ich jetzt Raucher, bräuchte ich dringend eine Zigarette!" in ihre Arme.

Sheldon hätte Amy den Morgen über dringend gebraucht. Er war ein nervliches Wrack. Kein Ereignis, keine bevorstehende Prüfung, von einer hypothetischen Führerscheinprüfung mal abgesehen, hatte ihn je so in Unruhe versetzt, wie die bevorstehende Hochzeit. Voller Ungeduld hatte er an der Tür auf Amy gewartet, sich nichts sehnlicher wünschend, als endlich wieder ihre beruhigende Gegenwart zu spüren. Sie war zwar mehr oder weniger daran schuld, dass er das hier alles durchzustehen hatte, aber gleichzeitig war sie auch seine Rettung. Mit Amy fühlte er sich sicher, geborgen, beschützt und verstanden. Sie war seine Verbindung zu dieser chaotischen Welt, die er manchmal nicht verstand und sein Ruhepol

Er umarmte Amy fest und verbarg seinen Kopf in ihrem Nacken. Hätte man ihm vor einigen Jahren gesagt, dass ihn das mal beruhigen würde, hätte er ihn für verrückt erklärt. Aber Amy hatte etwas in ihm langsam verändert und jetzt genoss er auch gewisse körperliche Intimitäten. Doch irgendwie war heute alles anders. Amy roch anders als sonst, ihre Haare fühlten sich anders an und selbst der Stoff an ihren Schultern hatte eine andere Haptik als für gewöhnlich. Dann erinnerte Sheldon sich daran, dass Amy ja den ganzen Morgen damit zugebracht hatte, sich von Penny und Bernadette „hübsch" machen zu lassen.

Es war ihm immer völlig egal gewesen, wie Amy aussah. Er liebte sie wegen ihres Intellektes, ihres Charakters, ihrer Warmherzigkeit, ihrer Geduld, ihrer Güte, ihrem Verstand und ihrem Verständnis. Er wusste, dass nach allgemein gültigen Maßstäben Amy nicht ganz so hübsch war wie Penny, Bernadette oder seine Schwester Missy und es war ihm aufgefallen, dass sie in der Vergangenheit manchmal Anstrengungen unternommen hatte, ihr Äußeres den herrschenden sozialen Normen für Schönheit anzunähern, aber für ihn bräuchte sie das nicht zu tun. Er würde sie auch lieben, wenn sie schiefe Zähne hätte (vorausgesetzt sie wären immer gut geputzt) oder eine Glatze und vielleicht (wahrscheinlich) sogar, wenn sie ein Mann wäre (allerdings fürchtete er, dass seine Mutter dann mit seiner Partnerwahl nicht ganz so einverstanden sein würde).

Sheldon löste sich von Amy und schob sie ein kleines Stück von sich weg, um das Ergebnis ihrer Bemühungen betrachten und angemessen würdigen zu können. Er war überrascht festzustellen, dass Amy heute nach objektiven (oder zumindest dem Zeitgeist entsprechenden) Maßstäben außerordentlich schön aussah und trotzdem noch wie sie selbst. Und auch, wenn menschliche Schönheit ihm nie etwas bedeutet hatte (was ging schon über die Schönheit der Mathematik?), so musste er sich doch eingestehen, dass er stolz und glücklich war, solch eine durch und durch begehrenswerte Frau an seiner Seite zu haben.

„Du... siehst... bezaubernd aus, Amy. Ich hatte befürchtet, dass die beiden Modehäschen dich total verunstalten würden, aber du bist immer noch meine Amy." Er sah sie an und seine Augen waren so voller Liebe, dass Amy schlucken musste.

„Wie findest du mein Kleid?", fragte sie, um sich von ihren Gefühlen, die sie gerade zu überwältigen drohten (gut, dass sie gerade nicht in der Kirche waren!), abzulenken. „Ich kann gar nicht glauben, dass du das selbst gemacht hast", hob Sheldon erstaunt an (und Amy beschloss, das als Kompliment zu betrachten) "Es ist alles so akkurat und ordentlich gearbeitet und diese periodisch wiederkehrende punktsymmetrische Oberflächenstruktur bringt deine sekundären weiblichen Geschlechtsmerkmale wirklich gut zur Geltung." Hierbei strich er mit seinem Daumen kurz zärtlich über besagte Körperregion und Amy schloss unwillkürlich die Augen.

Jetzt war wirklich nicht die Zeit um an solcherlei Dinge zu denken. Sie nahm Sheldons Hände in ihre und fragte ihn nach dem Brautstrauß. Sheldon nickte, ging in die Küche und kam mit einem entzückenden kleinen Gebinde wieder. Es bestand aus einigen vollerblühten Convallaria majalis, um welche ein dunkelgrünes, mit violetten Blüten besetztes Band von Vinca Minor drapiert war. Der Strauß war wunderschön, wenngleich auch sehr ungewöhnlich. Vor allem, das bemerkte Amy erst jetzt, weil es kein Strauß war, sondern ein bepflanzter kleiner Blumentopf, der mit cremefarbenem Satin umwickelt war.

Amy sah Sheldon fragend an. Dieser verstand nicht, was sie wissen wollte. „Warum ein Blumentopf, Sheldon?" „Nun Amy… ich dachte mir, dass wir diese Blumen als Symbol für unsere Beziehung sehen und nach der Hochzeit irgendwo einpflanzen, und dort können sie dann, so wie unsere Liebe, jedes Jahr wachsen und größer werden. Bernadette sagte mir, die Blumen gehören zu den aggressivsten Bodendeckern überhaupt, ihr Wachstum erfolgt exponentiell, das heißt sie überwuchern und verdrängen alles!", verkündete Sheldon stolz und Amy schmolz vor Rührung dahin. „Sheldon, das ist die romantischste verrückte Idee, die du jemals hattest! Aber… was hat Bernadette damit zu tun?" „Gar nichts!" Sheldon zwinkerte hektisch und Amy fragte sich, was das nun schon wieder zu bedeuten hatte, beschloss aber, vorerst nicht nachzufragen. Es wurde langsam Zeit, sich auf den Weg zur Kirche zu machen.

Amy hielt Sheldons Hand fest umschlossen. Sie standen vor dem Mittelgang der Kirche. Gleich würde es losgehen. Die Bänke am Mittelgang waren auf Sheldons Wunsch hin mit ausgedruckten Porträts berühmter Wissenschaftler (von der Antike bis zur Gegenwart, von Aristoteles bis Konrad Zuse) geschmückt. Raj hatte das aber zu unromantisch gefunden und deshalb mittels Photoshop jeden Kopf mit einem farbenprächtigen Blumenkranz verziert. Er hatte Übung in solcherlei Dingen, seitdem er vor einigen Monaten sein Herz hoffnungslos an dieses eine süße Pärchen aus dieser einen total witzigen Sitcom verloren hatte und seitdem ganze Nächte damit zubrachte, Bilder von Szenen mit rührenden Zitaten zu versehen oder, eine Nummer anspruchsvoller, die Köpfe von Models, die in einer romantischen Landschaft, oder, besser noch, einer eindeutigen Situation fotografiert worden waren, gegen die Köpfe der beiden Protagonisten auszutauschen.

Ihr Weg zum Altar war in Amys Vorstellung immer vom klassischen Hochzeitsmarsch begleitet gewesen. Sheldon hatte dies ebenfalls als nicht-optionale soziale Konvention betrachtet. Zufrieden, dass sie in Sachen Hochzeits-Musik einer Meinung waren, hatten beide gleichzeitig angefangen, den Hochzeitsmarsch zu summen. Leider erwuchs daraus eine besondere Erkenntnis: Es gab zwei Hochzeitsmärsche, den von Felix Mendelssohn Bartholdy (daam-daam-dadammdammdamm-dadamm-dadadammdammdamm – Amys Version) und den von Richard Wagner (dammdammdadamm-dammdammdadamm-dammdammdadammdamm-dadammdammdadamm – Sheldons Version). Und sie konnten sich beim besten Willen nicht darauf einigen, welches der „Richtige" war. Da sie dennoch ein Lied für den Einzug brauchten, fiel die Wahl schließlich auf Johann Pachelbels „Kanon in D-Dur", der, wie Sheldon irgendwo gelesen hatte, auf der Fibonacci-Reihe basieren sollte und darüber hinaus als Mutter vieler Popsongs galt.

Die Musik setzte ein. Amy lauschte den vertrauten Takten und ließ ihren Blick über das kunstvoll erbaute und verzierte Kirchenschiff gleiten. Ihr Verständnis für die mathematischen Prinzipien, die allen Künsten zugrunde lagen, verstärkten nicht nur ihre Ehrfurcht vor den Schöpfern dieser wunderschönen Musik und des beeindruckenden Gotteshauses, sondern auch vor der Mathematik selbst und dem Universum, dessen Existenz erst das alles hier ermöglichte. Und es schien ihr wie eine Epiphanie als ihr der Gedanke kam, dass Religion und Wissenschaft vielleicht nur zwei unterschiedliche Wege zum gleichen Ziel waren, nämlich die Alltagssorgen der Menschheit für einen Augenblick hinter sich zu lassen, das Mysterium des Lebens zu erkennen, Demut zu empfinden und die eine allgemein gültige Antwort auf alle Fragen zu bekommen, die Sheldon vermutlich als Weltformel und seine Mutter als Gott bezeichnen würde.

Sie blickte zu Sheldon. Auch wenn er es ihr gegenüber nicht zugab, wusste sie, dass er fürchterlich nervös war. Er behauptete zwar, dass es ihm egal war, was seine Mutter über die ganze durch und durch von der Wissenschaft inspirierte Feier denken würde, aber er liebte sie sehr und würde sie an einem der wichtigsten Tage im Leben ihres klügsten Kindes niemals unglücklich machen wollen. Amy sah ihm fest in die Augen „Es ist ok", wollte sie ihm sagen, „deine Mutter akzeptiert unserer beider Begeisterung für die Wissenschaft und ist stolz auf dich, auch wenn sie vieles anders sieht als du und ich. Vielleicht werdet ihr beiden eines fernen Tages sogar Verständnis für die Sichtweise des anderen aufbringen." Sheldon schien ihre Botschaft irgendwie empfangen zu haben. Jedenfalls wurde er ruhiger und lächelte sanft. Er nickte ihr kurz zu, drückte ihre Hand noch etwas fester und getragen von der Melodie, den Blumentopf fest an Amy spitzenverzierte Brust gedrückt, schritten die beiden auf den Altar zu.

Die nächsten Minuten vergingen mit dem Singen diverser Kirchenlieder und der Predigt, der Amy, obwohl sie es sich wirklich fest vorgenommen hatte, nicht aufmerksam zuhören konnte. Sie war einfach zu aufgeregt. Schließlich war der Zeitpunkt für die Hochzeitsgelübde gekommen. Sheldon war als erstes dran.

„Amy, normalerweise behaupten Hochzeitspaare gerne, dass sie einander von ganzem Herzen lieben würden. Ich tue das nicht. Meinem Herzen bist du eigentlich ziemlich egal." In der Kirche waren vereinzelte Laute von Schnappatmung zu hören. „Aber mein limbisches System, mein Präfrontaler Cortex und weitere Bereiche meines erstaunlichen Gehirns sind fast pausenlos damit beschäftigt, dich zu lieben. Wenn du beschließen solltest, bis ans Ende der Welt zu gehen, würde ich dir viel Spaß wünschen und zuhause bleiben, da ich dies für ein blödsinniges Unternehmen halten würde, aber ich werde dich an alle Orte auf dieser Welt begleiten, an die dein Lebensweg dich jemals führen wird. Ich kann dir nicht versprechen, dich bis in alle Ewigkeit zu lieben, denn eines Tages werde ich sterben und ich kann mir wirklich, wirklich nicht vorstellen, danach ein anderes Leben an einem anderen Ort zu beginnen." Hierbei sah er seine Mutter entschuldigend an.

„Aber ich werde dich lieben, bis zu meinem letzten Atemzug. Wir sind Wissenschaftler, Amy. Wir tendieren dazu, alles akkurat und präzise auszudrücken, genau zu untersuchen und zu hinterfragen, sogar unsere Gefühle. Aber manchmal sind sie übermächtig. Ich weiß, wie Liebeskummer entsteht, und trotzdem muss ich den körperlichen Schmerz ertragen, wenn du nicht da bist. Ich verstehe, was bei einem Orgasmus passiert und trotzdem fühlt es sich jedes Mal so unglaublich gut an, dass ich für einen Moment meinen Verstand verliere." An dieser Stelle war wieder gequältes Stöhnen aus den Kirchbänken zu hören.

„Ich kann alle Hormone, die am Entstehungsprozess der Liebe beteiligt sind, in ihre chemischen Elemente aufspalten, dir deren Plätze im Periodensystem nennen mit Kernladungszahl, der Anzahl der Isotope und der möglichen Radioaktivität und trotzdem beherrschen sie mich und nicht umgekehrt. Und weißt du was? Das alles macht mir nichts mehr aus. Denn lieber lasse ich mich von meinen Gefühlen zur Geisel nehmen als auch nur einen Tag ohne deine Liebe zu leben. - Und was euch betrifft", nun wandte sich Sheldon an die Hochzeitsgäste, „um es mit den Worten des großen Bilbo Beutlin zu sagen: Ich kenne nicht die Hälfte von euch halb so gut, wie ich euch gern kennen würde; und ich habe nicht die Hälfte von euch halb so gern, wie ihr es verdienen würdet." (Fußnote 1)

Vielerorts wurden nun Taschentücher gezückt, teilweise auch ungläubig der Kopf geschüttelt über diese teils unverschämten, teils tief berührenden Äußerungen von Sheldon und einige der Gäste versuchten krampfhaft herauszubekommen, was Sheldons letzte Worte eigentlich zu bedeuten hatten.

Amy kämpfte bereits mit den Tränen, als sie anfing, ihr Gelübde vorzutragen: „Ich habe nie an das Schicksal geglaubt, Sheldon, sondern immer an gute und an weniger gute Entscheidungen sowie an glückliche und weniger glückliche Zufälle. Daran hat sich auch heute nichts geändert. Aber ich denke, dass es meine beste Entscheidung überhaupt war, mich damals in der Online-Partnerbörse anzumelden und für den glücklichsten Zufall meines Lebens, dass Howard und Raj dich zur selben Zeit dort registriert haben. Es war vielleicht nicht mein Schicksal, dich zu treffen, aber trotzdem das Schönste was mir je passieren konnte."

Der Pastor fragte die Brautleute im Anschluss, ob sie gewillt seien, die Ehe miteinander einzugehen und beide bejahten dies, Amy unter Tränen und Sheldon mit einem strahlenden Lächeln. Er erteilte ihnen die Erlaubnis zu einem Kuss und was nun folgte, war so voller Emotionen und Leidenschaft, dass die Hochzeitsgesellschaft zuerst gerührt seufzte, bald aber das Gefühl bekam, etwas beizuwohnen, was besser unter Ausschluss der Öffentlichkeit stattgefunden hätte. Mary Cooper wandte peinlich berührt ihren Blick von den beiden ab, Penny machte ihr typisches „Was-ist-hier-los-Gesicht" und Howard sah so aus, als versuchte er angestrengt, ein wachsendes Problem in seinem Schoß zu verbergen (wie hatte er nur immer übersehen können, was für ein heißer Feger Amy eigentlich war?)

Der Rest der Trauzeremonie und auch die anschließenden Glückwünsche an das Brautpaar verliefen mit nur wenigen Zwischenfällen. Als Missy ihrem Bruder mit einem strahlenden Lächeln versicherte, dass er neben Amy richtig gut aussehe, konnte Amy ihren Drang unterdrücken, sie darauf hinzuweisen, dass sie soeben nicht nur Sheldon, sondern auch die Braut schwer beleidigt hatte und vertraute darauf, dass Missy eigentlich hatte sagen wollen „Ihr beide seid ein schönes Paar, wie ihr da nebeneinander steht."

Penny hatte eigentlich Sheldons Mutter und Leonards Eltern, die natürlich auch zur Feier eingeladen waren, von der Kirche zur Hochzeitslocation fahren sollen. Leider war ihr Auto so voll mit Utensilien, die sie später für die Feier brauchen würden, dass nur noch ein Platz frei war. Beim Gedanken an Leonards Mutter war Penny das Kinderrätsel von der Ziege, also das vom Bauern, dem Wolf, der Ziege und dem Kohlkopf in den Sinn gekommen, von dem Sheldon ihr einmal erzählt hatte. Genauso wie der Bauer in seinem Boot konnte sie in ihrem Auto nur eine Person transportieren, Beverly Hofstadter aber weder mit Mary Cooper noch mit ihrem Ex-Mann alleine lassen. Kurz hatte sie überlegt, das Prinzip des Rätsels (das sie zwar irgendwann kapiert, aber trotzdem total bescheuert gefunden hatte: Was wollte der Bauer überhaupt mit dem Wolf? Warum band er die Ziege und den Wolf nicht einfach irgendwo in einiger Entfernung voneinander an und wie konnte es sein, dass eine Ziege und ein Kohlkopf zusammen mehr Raum einnehmen sollten als ein Wolf?) auf die drei anzuwenden, doch das würde zu viel Zeit kosten, sie hatte keine Lust, ständig mit Beverly im Auto zu sitzen und wer wusste, ob der Wolf nicht auf einmal doch Appetit auf Kohl bekommen würde? So hatte sie das Brautpaar auf das Problem angesprochen und zur Überraschung aller Anwesenden hatte ausgerechnet Sheldon vorgeschlagen, den dreien doch einfach ein Taxi zu rufen.

Außerdem hatte Amy Bernadette beiseite genommen und sie gefragt, was sie zum Thema Brautstrauß beigetragen hatte. Bernadette hatte tief Luft geholt: „Eigentlich darf ich es dir nicht verraten, aber die Blumen stammen aus unserem Garten. Ich war neulich dabei, die Beete neu zu bepflanzen, als Sheldon vorbei kam, um Howard irgendeines seiner komischen Computerspiele zurückzugeben. Er bekam mit, wie ich einige dieser kleinen Pflanzenbiester, die sich überall ausgebreitet hatten, etwas, naja, unsanft aus der Erde riss und konnte es wohl einfach nicht mit ansehen. Er meinte, ich solle mit dieser „Botanischen Barbarei" aufzuhören und hat mich aus meinem eigenen Garten ins Haus gescheucht, um ein paar feuchte Tücher und eine Plastiktüte zu holen", hierbei klang ihre Stimme auf einmal gefährlich schrill.

Doch dann wurde Bernadette ganz träumerisch „Dann hat er ganz behutsam die letzten Pflanzen ausgegraben, sie langsam und ordentlich in die Papiertücher gewickelt und alles vorsichtig, um ja nichts kaputt zu knicken, in die Plastiktüte gelegt. Oh Amy, als ich das gesehen habe, konnte ich mir auf einmal vorstellen, dass du wirklich Recht hast. Er muss ein sehr zärtlicher Liebhaber sein!" Das hatte Amy nur bestätigen können und es befiel sie der Verdacht, dass Sheldon ihr die ganze Geschichte verschwiegen hatte, weil er Angst hatte, es könne sie wütend machen, dass er ihr Blumen zur Hochzeit schenkte, die er umsonst bekommen hatte. Dabei zeigte die ganze Episode ihrer Meinung nach nur eine ihr bisher unbekannte Seite an Sheldon, die ihn in ihren Augen noch begehrenswerter machte. Gott, was liebte sie diesen Mann! Wie gut, dass sie ihn gerade geheiratet hatte.

Die Hochzeitsfeier fand im Konferenzraum des Naturkundemuseums statt. Amy, Sheldon und ihr Freundeskreis hatten sich alle Mühe gegeben, das Forschungs-Motto (ach, es hatte wirklich Potenzial!) in die Dekoration einfließen zu lassen. Die schmalen Tische waren in einer auf den ersten Blick verwirrenden Form angeordnet, die aber von den Naturwissenschaftlern unter den Gästen im Laufe des Abends als die Strukturformel von Oxytocin entlarvt werden würde.

Statt Blumen befanden sich Reagenzgläser auf den Tischen, in denen kleine Stecker mit denjenigen naturwissenschaftlichen Modellen und Visualisierungen mathematischer Formeln steckten, welche Amys Ansprüchen an Ästhetik standgehalten hatten. Neben der Doppelhelix und dem Bohr'schen Atommodell hatten unter anderem auch das Pascal'sche Dreieck, die Mandelbrotmenge und Fraktale Strukturen das Rennen gemacht.

Das Muster der Servietten, welches Penny mit Hilfe eines Zirkels selbst gestaltet hatte (das erste Mal in ihrem Leben, dass Penny Gefallen an Geometrie fand), erzeugte einen Ausruf des Entsetzens bei Sheldons Mutter, die darin ein Mandala und damit ein esoterisches Objekt sah, Stuarts künstlerisch geschultes Auge jedoch erkannte ein bisher unbekanntes Talent Pennys, welches, was zu diesem Augenblick natürlich noch keiner ahnte, später einmal zu einer erstaunlichen Karriere im Bereich des Ethno-Mode-Designs führen sollte.

Für den unterhaltsamen und wissenschaftlich fundierten Zeitvertreib der Gäste sorgten u.a. ein Computer, auf dem Howard und Raj eine Software installiert hatten, die prognostizierte, wie Sheldons und Amys spätere Kinder einmal aussehen könnten, die natürlich aber auch Entwürfe der Nachkommenschaft aller anderen Paarkombinationen, deren Fotos man ihr zur Verfügung stellte, fertigte sowie eine Do-it-yourself-Cocktailbar im Chemielabor-Design.

Das Highlight war aber der mit Hilfe einer Teslaspule unter Strom gesetzte Faradeysche Käfig, den das Naturwissenschaftliche Museum ihnen nach zähen Verhandlungen zu ihrer Verwendung Verfügung gestellt hatte und in dem die mutigsten der Mutigen unter der Aufsicht von Leonard bizarre Erinnerungsfotos von sich schießen lassen konnten.

Nach dem Essen, es gab unter anderem Spaghetti mit kleingeschnittenen Hot-Dog-Stückchen, das schönste Gemüse der Welt (Romanesco) und, weil Raj es so cool fand, auch ein wenig Molekularküche, bauten letzterer und Howard ihre Musikinstrumente auf einer kleinen Bühne auf. Footprints on the Moon würden den Gästen auf dieser Hochzeitsfeier ordentlich einheizen, und der erste Tanz gehörte natürlich allein dem Brautpaar, obwohl Sheldon versichert hatte, dass er in all seiner Großzügigkeit gerne anderen den Vortritt gelassen hätte. Doch Amy hatte darauf bestanden, dass sie und Sheldon zusammen die Tanzfläche eröffnen und eine unglaublich heiße Sohle aufs Parkett legen würden und was würde sich dafür besser eignen als eine feurige Rumba?

Das Brautpaar brachte sich in Position, natürlich nicht, ohne dass Sheldon noch einmal theatralisch geseufzt hatte, die beiden Bandkollegen begaben sich an ihre Instrumente und Howard griff zum Mikrofon und begann voller Inbrunst, Sam Cookes Klassiker „Wonderful World" zum Besten zu geben:

Don't know much about history

„Nein, Howard, das weißt du wirklich nicht" bemerkte Sheldon leise, immer noch genervt, dass Amy und seine Freunde ihn zu diesem blöden Tanz verpflichtet hatten, aber auch ziemlich unsicher, denn die Rumba galt schließlich als sehr erotisch und es war ihm sehr unangenehm, hier vor all den Leuten seine Sexualität dermaßen zur Schau zu stellen.

Don't know much biology

„Ich aber schon!"

Don't know much about a science book

„Du bist ja auch nur Ingenieur"

Don't know much about the French I took

„Na gut, Französisch kann ich gar nicht"

„Halt jetzt endlich die Klappe, Sheldon!"

But I do know that I love you

And I know that if you love me to

What a wonderful world this would be

Auf einmal geschah etwas Merkwürdiges. Sheldons Körper hatte sich, ohne dass er es richtig bemerkt hatte, verselbstständigt und tanzte nun ganz von allein im Takt der Musik, ohne dass er innerlich den Rhythmus mitzählen und sich die Schritte (vor, seit, seit, rück, seit, seit, vor, seit, seit) vorsagen musste. Faszinierend. Auch seine Arme hoben sich ganz von selbst und ließen Amy sich um die eigene Achse drehen, zogen sie dann wieder näher an sich heran, hielten sie fest, gaben ihr dann wieder Raum. Sein Kopf war auf einmal so frei. Es gab nur noch ihn und Amy, die Leute um ihn herum, die kritisch die sexy Moves seiner Hüfte beäugt hatten, waren ausgeblendet und alles was er gerade wollte war, sich im Takt der Musik zusammen mit Amy zu bewegen.

Howard stimmte ein neues Lied an, diesmal Eric Carmens „Hungry Eyes" aus Dirty Dancing. Amy liebte diesen Film und ursprünglich hatte sie sogar den titelgebenden Tanz aus dem Film auf der Hochzeit tanzen wollen, aber das hatte Sheldon ihr zum Glück ausreden können. Die Rumba war schon „schmutzig" genug. Ja, inzwischen war er in der Lage, die Bedeutung dieser Metapher zu verstehen und was die „hungrigen Augen betraf", nun, auch dieses Sinnbild war ihm längst kein Rätsel mehr, dafür musste er nur in Amys Gesicht blicken. Ihr Ausdruck war so liebevoll und gleichzeitig intensiv und leidenschaftlich, dass es Sheldon ganz warm ums Herz (bzw. ums limbische System, den präfrontalen Cortex und die anderen Teile seines erstaunlichen Gehirns) wurde und kurz kam ihm der Gedanke, dass dieser Tag wirklich das Potenzial hatte, der schönste seines Lebens zu werden. Doch wenn er ganz ehrlich zu sich selbst war (und das war er ja eigentlich immer, oder?), dann konnte diese Ehre eigentlich nur dem Tag zuteilwerden, an dem er erfahren würde, dass er den Nobelpreis gewonnen hatte, daran konnte auch seine Liebe zu Amy nichts ändern. Aber der zweitschönste Tag war es bestimmt.

Kurz nach Mitternacht hatte das Brautpaar die Feier heimlich verlassen. Es war nicht nur weit nach Sheldons üblicher Zubettgehzeit, es hatte sich in den letzten Stunden während des Tanzens (Sheldon schien auf einmal gar nicht mehr genug davon zu bekommen) auch eine fast unerträgliche sexuelle Spannung zwischen den beiden aufgebaut und Amy fragte sich ernsthaft, wie sie die Jahre vor ihrem ersten Koitus nur überlebt hatte.

Kaum hatten sie die Tür von ihrem zukünftig gemeinsamen Schlafzimmer hinter sich geschlossen, fielen sie übereinander her. Zwischen ungestümen Küssen und den Bemühungen, sich möglichst schnell gegenseitig aus den Klamotten zu bekommen (verdammt, warum hatte Amy keinen Reissverschluss in ihr Kleid eingenäht?), fiel Amys Blick auf Sheldons Whiteboard, dass er aus irgendeinem Grund, der ihr gerade völlig egal war, hier abgestellt hatte. „Dass du mir bloß nicht auf die Idee kommst, gleich einen genialen Einfall zu haben und in unserer Hochzeitsnacht aus dem Bett zu springen, so wie es der deutsche Mathematiker Carl Friedrich Gauss in „Die Vermessung der Welt" von Daniel Kehlmann macht", warnte sie Sheldon, während sie hastig die Knöpfe seines Hemds öffnete.

„Keine Sorge", versicherte ihr Sheldon mit einem Grinsen, „für Ideen, die mir im Bett kommen, habe ich mein Notizbuch und einen Stift in der Nachttischschublade." Amy gab ihm einen tadelnden Klaps auf seinen Hintern (der noch in diesem umwerfenden Smoking steckte), bevor sie sich wieder den Knöpfen widmete. Im Wohnzimmer klingelte auf einmal das Telefon. Alle Versuche, das nervige Ding irgendwie zu ignorieren, waren vergebens. Da war jemand sehr hartnäckig. „Ich komme gleich wieder", flüsterte Sheldon, bevor er nackt und leise fluchend ins Wohnzimmer lief.

„Wissen Sie eigentlich wie spät es ist? (Präsident Siebert wäre sicherlich stolz auf ihn, dass er diese Redewendung nun so treffsicher gebrauchen konnte!) " - „..." - „Nein, Herrgott, bei uns ist es nicht 10 Uhr morgens, sondern 1 Uhr in der Nacht! Was verschafft mir das Vergnügen Ihres Anrufs, ganz offensichtlich aus der MEZ-Zeitzone? Wer sind Sie überhaupt?" - „..." -"Also eins kann ich Ihnen sagen, Sie haben für Ihre Arbeit ganz bestimmt keinen Preis verdient! Wie kann man nur nicht an die Zeitverschiebung denken" - „..." - „Schön, in drei Monaten in Stockholm. Gut, dass meine Rede schon so lange fertig ist… und sorgen Sie dafür, dass es auch die leckeren Fleischbällchen gibt!" Sheldon legte langsam den Hörer auf. Seine anfängliche Irritation wandelte sich langsam in pures Glück. So fühlte es sich also an, sein Lebensziel zu erreichen! Na gut, da dieses nun offenbar geschafft war, konnte er dann ja jetzt Nr. 2 auf seiner Liste zu seiner Nummer 1 machen.

„Wer war das?", wollte Amy wissen, als Sheldon zu ihr unter die Bettdecke kroch und sie fest an sich zog. Sheldon sah Amy an und sie glaubte, ihn noch nie so glücklich gesehen zu haben. „Erzähl ich dir später. Aber eines möchte ich dir jetzt schon sagen: heute ist wirklich der schönste Tag in meinem Leben und von heute an bist du darin das Allerwichtigste!"

(Fußnote 1) aus J.R.R. Tolkien „Der Herr der Ringe, Band 1 - Die Gefährten", Seite 48, J.G. Cotta'sche Buchhandlung Nachfolger GmbH (Klett-Cotta-Verlag), 11. Auflage, 2002


End file.
